


Potion No.9

by Kail_Thander



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Grief, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inu Yasha's death mentioned in passing and reflected upon., Kaede is sneaky, No Beta, Rin is just her wonderful self, Slow Burn, Tricky fox magic, and wants the best for Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_Thander/pseuds/Kail_Thander
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is complete. Kagome gladly made the choice to stay in the past. She had her future planned out until tragedy strikes and Inu Yasha dies. The village needs a new protector and Kagome needs to find a new reason to continue living in the past. The village elder Kaede has a stroke of luck and makes a deal with the Lord of the West to grant the village temporary protection.Now that his brother is dead, Sesshoumaru can't seem to leave a certain village alone. A raven haired priestess keeps haunting him and he doesn't think he possesses the strength to get rid of her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Potion No.9

The Daiyoukai was clearly not pleased. Sesshoumaru held himself rigidly still and inclined his head once as she passed by. The woman felt his crackling aura brush against her own and resisted the urge to flinch.

Kagome recategorized him as furious.

The priestess put down her trusty backpack on the yellowing grass and started to sort through what she would need. She winced hearing a few of the ceramic items clink together, the area was dead quiet. What she wouldn't give for the awful toad demon to be reprimanding her right now. Anything was better than this stark silence and the palpable fury in the air radiating behind her.

The items were meticulously placed and Kagome bit her inner cheek. She went through Kaede's specific instructions in her head. She had done this potion countless number of times now but she always felt nervous in the presence of the demon. Kagome straightened her back and started to mix the different herbs together.

A prickling of unease caused the fine hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention. Her miko senses were screaming at the danger mere feet behind her. Kagome refused to cast a look over her shoulder. His golden eyes could stare at her backside all he wanted, she would pay him no mind. She was a powerful priestess and this was her element.

She took the spring water and added it to the bowl. The concoction turned a murky black and the herbs released a bitter smell like turpentine. She thanked the Kami's that she wasn't the one who needed to drink it. She took out a tiny vial containing her blood from her inner robe. Carefully with a steady hand, three crimson drops fell into the brown liquid. Kagome turned and placed the bowl behind her, not sparing Sesshoumaru a glance. Quietly he approached and Kagome turned back around and started packing.

His long nails lightly clinked against the surface of the bowl. Kagome stood shouldering her bag and looked toward the horizon. The trees were bare and the air held a chill of the promising snow that was sure to come soon. 

A cleared throat brought her back to the situation at hand. Kagome turned reluctantly and held out her hand for the bowl. Her hand hovered in the air and she looked up to see his face had contorted in a scowl. 

"You will not keep this one waiting again." His tone was sharp and his eyes were trained on her face. He held the bowl just up and out of her reach clearly waiting for a response.

Kagome felt her jaw clench. She took a breath in through her nose before shaking her head once in the affirmative. He lowered his hand and placed the bowl in her outstretched palm. Kagome held on to the bowl and moved to place it in her bag but the demon kept his grasp firm.

The raven haired priestess had a brief intrusive thought of unleashing her reiki through the bowl. If just to teach him a lesson that she could be dangerous if he wasn't careful. The thought however amusing wouldn’t serve any real purpose. The village needed the Lord of the West's protection now that Inu Yasha was gone.

He released the bowl and she tumbled backwards but managed to keep her footing. The harsh clinks of coins rattled inside, her payment for a job done.

She watched the retreating form of the Daiyoukai of the West as he flicked his hair over his shoulder. The silver mass flowed like liquid and trailed teasingly behind him in the light wind.

A headache was starting to build behind her right eye. Insufferable. If she didn’t have the honor of protecting Kaede's village she might have risked letting an arrow fly just to see if he would notice it in time. No doubt he would. It would be at the last minute. In her mind's eye she could see him cast it out of the sky with a flick of his poison whip. 

A crunch to her right in the shrubbery snapped her back to reality. The village would need her back quickly. Duty called and she still had quite a few things to do before night would fall. The deliveries would come first and with any luck she would have just enough time to see Kaede.

The old miko had injured her back three months ago and had asked Kagome to take care of Lord Sesshoumaru’s request. Always happy to help Kagome had accepted willingly. As she trudged towards the village she cursed herself again for her caring nature. Kaede had been cagey about how she would help Sesshoumaru or even what the potion she started to make for him nightly was. Every time Kagome had asked she had been blown off or given even more tasks to add to her daily list of chores.

The raven haired miko, ever curious, asked Sesshoumaru next. His violent outburst had not been expected. One minute she was standing before him and the next his clawed hand was around her throat and her back against a tree. A voice growled in her ear that it was none of her concern and that she would do well not to tell of this predicament to anyone else lest her life be forfeit.

Kagome didn't ask him again. His ire only made her curiosity burn brighter. If she could only go find another healer or priestess she was sure that she would get her answer.

Looking up she saw her feet had led her back to the village. A few field workers waved in her direction happily. She returned the greeting and squared her shoulders. It was time to get to work.

* * *

The following days passed in a blur and Kagome felt exhausted. Flu season was fast approaching and her village was surely taking the brunt of it.

She was grateful that Rin had offered to scout for herbs during the day. The extra help allowed both Kagome and Kaede to tend to the sick and injured. Sango and Miroku were keeping a safe distance, worried their own brood might catch the disease. Sango always made Mirkou drop off extra soup at Kagome's hut, which was most welcome after a long day.

"Ye doing all right, lass?"

Kagome's head snapped up looking at Kaede's wizened face. The harsh light from the hearth showed the old miko's age and Kagome felt a pang of sadness. 

"Just thinking about the day's events." Kagome replied with a forced smile not wanting to worry the woman with her trivial thoughts.

"You did well today. It pains me to ask but I might need another favor from ye." Kaede rasped and rubbed her lower back. If her back was acting up again or she was trying to play for sympathy Kagome was unsure.

The younger priestess looked into the fire and twirled an inky strand of hair around her finger in contemplation. She wouldn't refuse her mentor but she was hesitant to accept another task from her, after all thanks to the old miko she was saddled with nightly visits to the most powerful demon of the west.

Seeming to sense her hesitation the old woman cleared her throat and pressed on. "I've received a rather odd proposition. Initially I tried to turn it down but the reward money could feed our village well through the winter."

Kagome felt her eyes widen in surprise. Who on earth was so wealthy and what did they want? What could the village possibly provide? Things were tight enough with food and their own medical supplies.

"I can tell you see my predicament. The patron was very particular. They wanted a miko to come and bless their estate. Not just any miko, they requested you specifically."

Kagome found it hard to swallow. Sure, wild rumors had spread and everyone knew the tale of the Shikon no Tama priestess. She had gotten odd requests before but, none had ever paid so handsomely. "Are you sure that's all they want from me? A blessing?"

"Aye. At least that's all that was relayed to me. If you accept, I've already arranged Mirkou to accompany you." Kaede was waiting on bated breath for her response.

Drumming her fingers on the inner thigh fabric of her hamaka Kagome thought the proposition over. After a moment she moved and added another log to the fire.

"Fine. I can do it."

After all, how could she refuse when she was certain Miroku would be getting a cut of the profit. She couldn't turn her back on her friends. The winters were harsh on everyone and his growing family could use the extra money.

Bending over with an ease that made Kagome narrow her eyes, Kaede picked up a satchel and rooted through the bag. A long scroll was found and she tossed it in the young girl's direction. Kagome caught the parchment without taking her eyes off her mentor.

Kaede noticed her glare and had the good grace to look sheepishly away. 

Unfolding the scroll and reading the request Kagome couldn't stop her grunt of disapproval. This village was at least three days away on foot. Kagome hadn't traveled away from the village since Inu Yasha’s passing.

Rough hands grasped her own holding the scroll and she could see the pity in her elders face. The priestess felt her stomach twist unpleasantly and she looked away. Pain and regret made moisture gather at the corner of her eyes. She didn’t want to see the pity and she certainly didn’t want to hear the words tumble out of the old woman’s face. Kaede had opened her mouth about to speak when Rin entered the dwelling.

Kagome quickly untangled her hands from Kaede’s and pushed the scroll into her robe sleeve. She gave Rin a beaming smile and quickly blinked away the tears that had refused to fall. The girl set down a hefty basket full of herbs along with a few odds and ends.

"Rin! You did so well foraging today!" She praised and hoped that Rin hadn't noticed the slight crack to her voice.

Rin flung her arms open and spun around the hut smiling. "Rin did her best for Kagome-sama because Kagome-sama is the best!"

Kagome smiled and felt her mood shift. Rin was excellent at bringing cheer and happiness wherever she went. She had grown taller in the two years Kagome had stayed in this era but had lost none of her spry playfulness.

Rin settled down by the fire as Kaede barked at the girl for dancing in the house again. 

Ignoring both of her companions she gathered up a bowl and some stew for Rin passing a sly smile to the girl before she settled.

"Furthermore you're supposed to be developing into a young lady with etiquette. Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru would let you continue to live at the village if he thought we let you muddle around like a drunk person?" The older priestess lectured the child more out of habit than actually taking offense to her actions.

Rin seemed unaffected by the tirade and shrugged her shoulders with a mouth full of stew. After swallowing the girl swirled her spoon through the mixture before tentatively looking to the priestess beside her.

"Kagome-sama, may Rin have the day off tomorrow? I've heard rumor Kohaku is to stop by the village and Rin would very much like to learn more techniques of healing battle wounds and self defense practices." The girl coyishly batted her long black eyelashes at her.

A scoff was heard from Kaede and Kagome bit her lip to stop her grin. Although not approved by the village elder, Rin had often been permitted to see Kohaku due to Sesshoumaru. He insisted the girl was allowed to see who she pleased.

"Of course. It's always good to catch up with old friends, isn't it?" Kagome questioned innocently, making Rin blush.

Kohaku was turning into a fine young man and Kagome was glad he was returning to the village once more. Sango would need the help while Mirkou was gone.

Fingering the scroll in her Robe she listened as Rin prattled on about her day and Kagome drifted into her thoughts.

She would need to prepare for the upcoming journey. Rin or Kohaku could tend to her dying garden if the snow didn't come early. Packing would be simple. She had enough food saved up for the trip so she wouldn't have to scrounge. 

Her biggest dilemma was what to do with the dangerous Inuyoukai she visited at night. She could make multiple potions for him if he provided the funds. She had tried to persuade him to do so in the past but he had refused without an explanation as to why. His elixir called for some rare ingredients not found in this area, she often relied on traders to make it. Buying the ingredients daily was a pain but he only gave her enough money for the next batch.

Maybe she wouldn't ask him. She had enough of her own money saved up. She could buy the ingredients especially, if she was going to get paid handsomely from doing the blessing. She could even get Rin to deliver it to him so she wouldn't have to worry about his attitude, Kagome thought looking over to Rin.

"Hey Rin, could I get you to do an errand for me after I leave tomorrow?"

Rin bowed her head slightly, "Anything for you Kagome-sama." The youth replied enthusiastically while brandishing her spoon in the air.

This could work. Kagome thought as she let herself relax and picked up her long forgotten cup of soup.


End file.
